


Dragon ball z Gohan x Ms. Briefs x harem challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon ball z challenge, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so i don't know how to make requests so I'm putting out  my request here fir any good authors that would be willing to make a book for me.
Relationships: Panchy Briefs/Son Gohan
Comments: 1





	Dragon ball z Gohan x Ms. Briefs x harem challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a dragon ball z Gohan x Ms. Briefs x harem challenge for all you dragon ball z fans all you have to do is read my idea and make a book out of it. You can choose fir it to be ether a two book series or a good long book ok.
> 
> I don't know how to put out a challenge so I'm doing it this way i hope someone will be willing to make a book out of my idea please let me know in the comments below if you accept my challenge ok.

Ok so my idea is that Gohan was 15 years old when Raditz comes looking for Goku and Gohan had just started training and after Goku and Piccolo defeated Raditz and Goku dies Gohan journey has just begun and trains for when Vegeta and Nappa comes to earth and trains at Bulma's where he spends alot of time training and spending time with both Bulma's mom Panchy Briefs and Bulma and helping them around he and them falls madly in love together and Gohan takes them as his lovers and brides with Panchy Briefs being his first and main lover who is in charge of the other girls who becomes Gohan lovers and she is the alpha female and there will be lots of loving moments between Gohan and Panchy and his lovers but more Gohan and Panchy Briefs ok and Gohan captures 3 to 5 women hearts who falls madly in love with him and later on Gohan impregnates Panchy Briefs and starts a family together and later on impregnates his other lovers and Gohan will face many enemies and joins his father Goku and the others in there many adventures and battles and Gohan will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4. This will follow dragon ball z to dragon ball super with any twist and tweaks you want to add ok.


End file.
